ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Toon Pals
Disney Toon Pals would be a Disney Channel/ABC Family 3-D Animated Series with the process of performance capture, with a smidge of the spark other Disney shows of the mid-late 80s and early 90s had. Joining them are the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, some characters from the Raccoons, and Johnny 5 and the Three Stooges, and More. Show Plot "Toons" is the name of the main fictional Disney beings who live happily in the world of Toontown. They live under the rule of the wise King Mickey and lovely Queen Minnie. The Toons have much of the same technology as contemporary people of today. Main Characters * The Chipmunks and Chipettes: Some of the main protagonists of the series, they a mega-musical group made up of Alvin and the Chipmunks (brothers Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) and Brittany and the Chipettes (sisters Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor). They occasionally help the Rescue Rangers. After their original manager Dave Seville was murdered in the fireworks explosion by Prince Hans (who thought Dave was still abusing Alvin psychologically) and his Disney Villain army with the giant missile, they started living up a new life together in Toon Castle as princes and princesses, now under the care of King Mickey and Queen Minnie, and Princess Marina Saltwater. ** Alvin: The Chipmunk on guitar. An emotional roller coaster, Alvin's enthusiasm is boundless and his despair is bottomless. The term "look before you leap" definitely doesn't apply to Alvin, who is impulsive, charming, musical and full of animal magnetism. What others might characterize as half-baked schemes, Alvin prefers to see as "challenging the ordinary". Alvin is the love interest of Brittany, and the feeling is mutual. ** Simon: The Chipmunk on bass. In addition to having an IQ just north of Einstein, Simon possesses a very dry sense of humor as well as a keen wit. His chess master mind allows him to anticipate Alvin's hairbrained schemes (Simon's phrase, not Alvin's) and devise a solution that is inevitably required. In the end Simon loves Alvin, although he secretly worries that they share the same gene pool. Simon is the love interest of Jeanette and the feeling is mutual. ** Theodore: The Chipmunk on drums. The child of innocence, Theodore is shy, loving, sensitive, gullible, trusting and naive. In short, he is an easy target for Alvin's manipulations. In fact, Theodore often holds the swing vote between his two brothers' choices of action. Simon appeals to Theodore's better nature while Alvin goes straight to bribery. Eleanor is his love interest. ** Brittany: The Chipette on tambourine. Brittany is the lead singer and the dazzling center of her own universe. Though she may appear self-center, emotional, vain and self-absorbed, she also cares for her two sisters. Though she tries not to admit it, Brittany is in love with Alvin. ** Jeanette: The Chipette on keytar, Jeanette is the group's "absent minded professor". She often is so caught up in contemplating the universe that she forgets the simple matters of life like not tripping over her own feet. She can generally be found with her shoelaces untied or her buttons askew, and unlike her sister Brittany, Jeanette knows she is not her looks. Jeanette has a major crush on Simon, but is awfully shy about it. ** Eleanor: The Chipette on keyboard. Logical, organized and extremely maternal, Eleanor exudes a sense of calm that soothes her two sisters' frenetic nature. Eleanor is the chubbiest of her sisters, but she embraces "living large" and is a mini-Olympiad in any field of sport. * Vinny: Alvin, Simon and Theodore's mother. * Broo: The Chipmunks' male sheepdog puppy. He has a star hanging from his collar. Will go out of his way to embarrass and/or chass anything he considers an enemy. Conversely, Broo is very loyal to his friends. * Johnny 5: Originally known as SAINT Prototype No.5, he is one of five robots invented by Prof. Von Drake, who was brought to life by a lightning bolt. Now he spends time with The Chipmunks and Chipettes, albeit sometimes causing trouble for them because of his naivete, his unmatched strength, and thrist for knowledge from books or TV. * King Mickey Mouse: Rules from Toon Castle, King Mickey is a wise and just ruler. He was a student under the great sorcerer Yen Sid and wields great magic which he uses as a last resort if something bad is about to happen. * Queen Minnie Mouse: Co-ruler of Toontown and King Mickey's wife, Queen Minnie is a kind and understanding soul. Usually takes charge whenever King Mickey is absent. * Millie and Melody Mouse: Princesses of Toontown and Queen Minnie's nieces. * Pluto: King Mickey's pet dog, whom he is fiercely loyal to. * Figaro: Queen Minnie's kitten. * Donald Duck: The court wizard of Toon Castle, a loyal servant to King Mickey. Donald is a short-tempered, powerful magician who sometimes messes up his spells, but cares deeply for his friends. * Daisy Duck: Queen Minnie's lady-in-waiting and best friend. Also Donald's wife. * Goofy: Captain of the Royal Knights of Toon Castle. Despite his position as a knight, Goofy dislikes using weapons, instead wielding a simple shield, and prefers to avoid fighting whenever possible. But despite his clumsiness and simple-mindedness, he is an eternal optimist who takes life in stride. He has surprisingly accurate intuitive skills, often noticing things that others miss. * Roger Rabbit: The court jester of Toon Castle. A frantic over-anxious character who often stutters while screaming, a white clownish rabbit with a gap between his front teeth. One of his famous traits is his voice, "P-b-b-b-b-bleeeease!". Like most, Roger is very loyal to his friends. * The Rescue Rangers: A quintet team who due to their size makes them the perfect detectives. It's made up of Alvin, Simon and Theodore's uncles Chip 'n Dale, and their friends Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget. ** Chip 'n Dale: Alvin, Simon and Theodore's fun-loving uncles. Chip is smart and can be strict. He does know how to have fun and gets revenge on whoever messes with him or his brother Dale. Dale is a little witty and the dumb one of the two. He can be lazy and loves to relax rather than be active like Chip. Alvin and Simon take after their Uncle Chip in that Alvin likes to have fun and Simon prefers to be serious, whereas Theodore takes after their uncle Dale. Chip wears a fedora and a bomber jacket and frequently uses rope to lasso or swing to other spots. Dale wears a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt and is known to be a bit of a prankster like his nephew Alvin. ** Monterey “Monty” Jack: An adventure-loving Australian mouse who spent years traveling the world before a chance meeting with Chip 'n Dale, and joining up with them along with his sidekick Zipper. Stronger and larger than the others, Monty can be quick to anger if he, or his friends, has been offended. This trait sometimes leaves him ready to do battle with a much larger opponent, and the others having to calm him down. Likes to tell tales of his travels, and is sort of a surrogate father to Gadget due to his friendship with her late father. *** Zipper the Fly: Monty's housefly sidekick and long time friend. With his tiny size and flying abilites, Zipper often handles little jobs that the rest of the team cannot. He speaks in unintelligible buzzes that only Monty and other insects are able to understand. Despite his tiny size, Zipper occasionally has impressive displays of strength which are matched only by his unwavering loyalty to his friends. ** Gadget Hackwrench: The love interest of Chip, though she doesn't seem to notice in many cases. A young female mouse and the team's pilot, mechanic and inventor, Gadget is the daughter of deceased inventor and aviator Geegaw Hackwrench, who was a good friend of Monterey Jack. Joins the team sometime after Monty and Zipper joined up. She moves quickly, thinks quickly, and talks quickly, sometimes leaving the others looking dazed and confused. In addition to building and maintaining the Ranger Plane, Gadget is the one responsible for the various technological items used by the team and is regularly inventing new vehicles and tools for the team's use. She has the uncanny ability to take discarded and unrelated items, and invent nearly anything with them. Her creations don't always work the way she intends and have sometimes failed at just the wrong moment to cause the tetam trouble. * Elliot the Dragon: A big green and purple dragon who loves to play with children. Has the ability to become invisible. He enjoys playing with The Chipmunks and Chipettes. Whenever King Mickey needs to go somewhere, Elliot is there to help him or anyone else. Likes playing tricks on enemies with his abilities. * Bert Raccoon: Pilot of the Royal Toon Air Force, Bert is a happy-go-lucky, energetic raccoon with a lot of imagination. * Ralph Raccoon: Bert's co-pilot and one of his best friends, Ralph is one of the most level-headed of the gang and most adult. * Melissa Raccoon: Ralph's wife, Melissa's photographic ability make her an ideal spy for the royal family. * Schaeffer: A large sheepdog who serves as the cook for Toon Castle. He has a black belt in karate, which he sometimes teaches the kids in his spare time. * Duke Cedric Sydney Sneer: Cyril Sneer's son who left his father's evil ways to do good instead. Geeky, shy and initially rather weak, character-wise, he became more self supportive and capable while under the guidance of King Mickey who made him a duke. * Duchess Sophia Sneer '''(nee '''Tutu): Cedric's girlfriend/wife, who is a superb swan glider and diver. Good friends with the Queen and Melissa. A pacifist by nature who hates fighting, will only fight if she finds she has no other alternative. Made a duchess following her marriage to Cedric. Supporting Characters * Yen Sid: A powerful sorcerer who was King Mickey's teacher. * Ludwig Von Drake: Resident inventor involved in all things scientific, medical and technical. He is an uncle of Donald Duck. * Clarice: Female chipmunk who is the love interest of Dale. * Huey, Dewey and Louie: Donald's mischievous nephews who live with their great-uncle Scrooge. * Scrooge McDuck: Another member of Donald Duck's family, usually helps fund Ludwig's projects, one of these being the S.A.I.N.T. protection project, Known as the richest duck in Duckburg. * Webby Vanderquack: Scrooge's adopted grandniece. * The Three Stooges: Johnny 5's brothers that were reprogrammed by Johnny 5 into three new personalities. The Number 4 robot was lost after having it stolen and destroyed by Lord Draven. ** Moe: Next to Johnny 5, Moe is the most intelligent. As such, is the take-charge leader of the group. ** Larry: The nutty one of the group. ** Curly: The most childish of the group. * Three Little Pigs ** Practical Pig ** Fifer Pig ** Fiddler Pig Villains Cast Gallery Trivia *The animated versions of many live-actions films are somewhat similar to The Pagemaster, Enchanted, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, ect.. Category:ChipmunkRaccoon's ideas Category:Disney shows